Web-based instruction (WBI) is a network-enabled transfer of skills and knowledge using computer applications and processes. Online education courses delivered through networks (e.g., the Internet, intranet/extranet) can be self-paced or led by an instructor, and include various types of media, such as text, images, animation, streaming video and audio. Content for WBI can be developed by instructors using content authoring applications. Since instructors may not be computer savvy, it is desirable that content authoring applications be intuitive and simple to use.